My Queen of Shadows
by vampsydney
Summary: Damon finds the one he's looking for. His Queen of Shadows. R&R Plz!


My Queen of Shadows [Damon Salvatore]

(Okay so I mixed this partly with the book, and partly with the show. Elena is a vampire and has blonde hair 'cause the original Elena had blonde! But she has a kind personality instead of a strong, stubborn one like in the book. ENJOY!!)

~ * ~

Not everyone is what they seem.

Someone who seems happy and cheerful all the time could just be happy for a show, but really they are deeply depressed, which made them try to commit suicide three times.

Not like that is me. No, sadly, even though my life sucks, I know better than to kill myself. I am just a vampire loving gothic chick. Not suicidal.

But people judge people by how they act and how they look, like me for an example. I am called many things, Emo, Goth, freak, vampire, witch, stud-face (which I find ironic because I have NO piercings at all!)They call me all these names because I am not the type of platinum blonde, tan, short mini skirts, all pink, and Abercrombie and Finch type girl.

I am the total opposite.

I'm the black haired, corsets, into dark things, vampire lover, leather, combat boots, black nail polish, metal listening, poetry writing and reading type of girl.

And not to mention one of the biggest outcast of the school, including my buddy Vance, my only friend at this hellhole of a school we attend.

But I have always hung onto the though that I would be a vampire. Even though I suffered with my insanely depressing life, I knew that one day; my mysterious vampire prince would grant my wish of darkness.

* * *

"VANCE, GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" I shouted chasing him. He laughed and ran away from me. My combat boots squeaked as I ran on the polished floor, probably scuffing it along the way.

Vance just laughed and continued eating my ice cream and running faster than me. I saw him take a right towards the section by the sports equipment. I took a short cut through the perfume section and bet him there. I hid myself behind a rack of helmets and waited for Vance.

Vance's figure appeared and stopped right by were I was hiding. He was breathing heavily and bending down, setting my ice cream on the table right next to me. I snatched my ice cream and tackled Vance, taking him by surprise.

I stuck a finger in my mouth, then placed it in his ear and gave him a Wet Willy.

"Say Uncle!" I said, moving my finger faster.

"NO! I will never give up!" Vance screeched, trying to grab my hand. I smiled and ate my ice cream, continuing his torture of a Wet Willy.

A couple of seconds passed, and then I heard him sigh. "Alright I give up Violet! You win! I'm sorry for taking your ice cream." He said. I got off him and dusted off my skirt.

"That is all you had to say," I said, smiling. I took a spoonful of my ice cream and finished it up.

Vance stood up and smirked. His black hair covered his amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes. His nose stud glistened in the lighting of the store. Henry is only like 5'10 and he and I are the only 'Goth' kids at our school.

We love goofing around in stores where all the preppy kids shopped for there clothes. So today we decided to goof of in Carson's.

A lady with blonde hair and a scrunched up face came walking towards us, with a frown on her face. Both me and Vance looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Um, didn't I tell you both that you both got kicked out because you were just going up and down the escalators and running around doing nothing?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

I nearly fell on the floor laughing when Vance mimicked the lady's posture. But I felt my self control start slipping when Vance spoke to the lady.

"Miss, either you are as blind as a bat, or make up faces for different people, but we were not loitering and this is our favorite store. We were forced to dress like Goth kids by our friends. So if I were you, I would mind my own business." Vance said in a snooty tone, which made the lady step away from us a bit.

"Sorry Sir, anything I can help you with?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No," I said glaring at her, "We are done here." I turned around and walked out of the store with Vance trailing behind me.

When we reached outside by my car, I laughed so hard that my stomach started hurting. Vance came up besides me and nearly fell on the ground.

"That… was hila ... rious... Violet!" Vance said between gasps. I laughed some more and then leaned against my black corvette.

"I know." I said, unlocking my car. Vance jumped into the shotgun and I sat on the driver's side. I started up the car and drove off.

"So what do you want to do now Violet? It's like nine o'clock and its Saturday, so what do you have in mind?" Vance asked at a red light.

I looked at Henry and smiled. "Want to do a little clubbing, Gothic style?" Vance nodded and smiled. I turned right and started driving off to the Skeletons Dungeon.

* * *

Damon's POV

Stefan and Elena were dressing up like a couple of Goth kids. Elena was in a tight black corset and mini skirt, with her blonde hair streaked many different neon colors. Stefan was in black skinny jeans and a black band shirt. With his hair dyed temporarily black and wearing a long trench coat, he looked more like a stalker than a Goth kid.

"And where in the world are you two going?" I asked watching Elena apply black make-up around her lapis lazuli blue eyes.

"To a Goth club," said Elena sliding on a pair of ripped fishnets.

"You're coming along too Damon.' Stefan said, eyeing me.

"What?" I asked, looking baffled.

"Yeah you're coming along. I got a call from Bonnie and she said that she kept writing down this address. When she got home, she googled it and found this Goth club called "The Skeleton Dungeon" and she wanted us to investigate it." Elena said, putting on her gold ring with lapis lazuli inside, what used to be Katherine's ring.

I looked at her and Stefan. "And you think that I will come along?" I asked.

Elena came closer to me. "Damon, she said in her call also that you needed to come, for your own sake."

"Besides," Stefan said, "You will fit right in the way you are dressed now."

I looked down at my black attire of a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a black tee and black converse.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I at least get to have a _snack_ there."

Elena smiled. I saw Stefan glare, but I knew he agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? The night is just started, and I am not getting any younger… or older." I smiled

Elena let out a giggle and Stefan smirked. "Neither are we." She said and finished tying her combat boots and we all headed out the door.

~ * ~

The club was dark, but with dim lighting all around. The club was pretty full, but not packed. I walked my way towards the bar, while Stefan and Elena started dancing on the dance floor to a heavy metal song.

I sat down on the stool staring at Elena. How did Stefan get her and I didn't? I knew that Elena was kind and caring, unlike Katherine. But I know that there is no chance that Elena will fall for me, and Katherine has been long dead. But why is it that before I didn't feel incomplete before, but I do now?

I see a dark haired girl sit next to me by the bar. Her skin is a creamy white, with bright blue eyes that shone like clear water. She sat down with a smile on her face and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey Dragon," she said in a glorious angel voice, "I feel like a shot of Vodka tonight."

Dragon laughed, "You always do," he said, smiling and nodded and pulled out a shot glass and filled it with Vodka. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Want to do some with me? I hate doing it alone," she said, giving me a puppy dog face.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Violet's POV

"Sure," he mysterious stranger said. I saw Dragon pull out three more shot glasses and started pouring the Vodka in them. I felt my mouth began to water. Every time I came here, I had a shot of Vodka. Vodka was my favorite; I could have it with anything.

The guy placed down a twenty and paid for the drinks.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said. He just smiled.

"No, I wanted to pay." He lifted up his shot glass. I grabbed mine and raised mine too.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. "To meeting new people," he said.

I raised my glass. "I'll drink to that!" I raised my glass and he raised his. I quickly opened my mouth and swallowed the drink. It burned down my throat, making me wince.

I took a breath and smiled at the guy, realizing I didn't know his name.

"So what's your name stranger?" I asked. He grabbed the other shot of Vodka and turned to me.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. And may I ask what your name is?" He smiled.

I blushed and moved some of my hair out of my face. "It's Violet, uh Violet Jameson."

He took my hand. "Well Violet Jameson, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said and then kissed the top of my hand. I blushed some more.

~ * ~

Five shots later I was partly slurring this guy my whole life's story.

"Thatss why my mother is aa noo good rottennn biiitch." I slurred to him.

He nodded. "So besides your past life with your mother… what are you interested in becoming in the future?" He asked, coming closer to me.

I grabbed a shot of Scotch and drained it down my throat. I didn't even notice the burn as it went down my throat. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'vvvee aalwayss wanteddd to beee a," I hiccupped, "vampire."

He stared at me for a moment before answering. "And what would happen if someone could grant you that wish?"

I stared at him, to drunk to realize what he met. "Yuuuh knnnnooow someonnnee who could?" I stared blankly at him.

"YYuuree so kind and underrrstannnnding," I said randomly as he pulled me up from my chair. I saw him drag me past the dance floor, and towards the back exit of the club.

"Wherrreee arrree wee goiiinng?" I slurred, feeling more of the alcohol kick in. He just dragged me along, heading outside.

I felt my back being pushed against a wall, and then Damon's face was in front of mine.

"Would you like that wish of yours granted Violet?" He whispered in my ear as he brushed my hair away from my neck.

I nodded and then he spoke again. "There are some minor details though. You have to give up everything in your human life. Secondly, you will feed on human blood, no 'that's wrong' shit speech. And finally, you have to live with me, forever. Sound fair?"

I nodded, to drunk to care, and to jubilant that my wish was finally coming true.

I felt a sharp piercing pain on the side of my neck. I gasped and embraced the pain of my blood being drawn out.

After a couple of minutes, the pain stopped and I felt light headed. I looked towards Damon and saw him bite his wrist. He glanced over at me and smiled, reviling a set of fangs.

He walked over to me and raised his wrist to my mouth. "Drink." He ordered.

I slowly sucked on his bleeding wrist, drawing his sweet tasting blood into my mouth. I swallowed and kept drinking.

After a while I began to lose consciousness. I felt a pair of strong hands pick me up and kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet Violet," a voice whispered before I finally blanked out.

* * *

Like?

Yes or no?

REVIEW AND MESSAGE :D

Loves. 3

vampsydney


End file.
